1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including a paper feeding tray (referred to as a accommodating section) on which a plurality of recording media is stacked, a paper feeding roller (feeding roller) and a separating pad (separating member) which are configured to separate and transport the recording media stacked on the paper feeding tray, an electrostatic attraction belt which is configured to attract and transport the recording medium that has been separated and transported from the paper feeding tray, and a recording head (recording section) which records an image on the recording medium that is being transported by the electrostatic attraction belt. In this image forming apparatus, the feeding roller makes a contact with an upper surface of the recording media stacked on the paper feeding tray, and the separating pad makes a contact with a lower surface of the recording medium transported by the paper feeding roller. Accordingly, multi-feed of the recording medium is suppressed.